imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Salima Azria
NAME: Salima Azria AGE: Just turned 18 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Salima is only 5'3" and weighs 115 lbs. She's got long, black hair and a light-brown skin tone with big lips and wide, brown eyes and big eyebrows. She wears some make-up like foundation and black eyeliner. She mostly wears boots, skinny jeans and a rather bohemian kind of dress or top right over it. She loves the traditional Arabian clothing combined with modern fashion as well. She's from Persian and Moroccan descent. PERSONALITY: Salima is very calm and hard working, she definitely prefers work before play. She would make sure her work at her father's restaurant is done before she goes out to her friends or starts to mess around with her camera or goes out to her friends. She's friendly and warm to many people but however, when feeling out of place she'll turn into someone a bit awkward, uncomfortable and shy and would need stimulation from someone in the group to come loose. She doesn't need a lot of good friends, the few she has she's happy with as she has her family to fall back onto as well. She's very forgiving and understanding but tends to compare her own situation to someone else's when they tell a story, which can come off as self-centered. This isn't the case, it's just how she talks. When she is with friends or in the right situation with a relative, she's not too shabby to start cracking jokes and is known for talking with sharp sarcasm but on a way that someone who doesn't know her would take it seriously. This sometimes annoys her but the other times she'd burst into inappropriate laughter because of this and then explain it. She loves to be loud and have fun but not without the occasional break or else her energy level sinks too low and she gets tense and things she's usually fine with can then annoy her and if that happens, she won't back down to spit it out. She however, in an argument, would never resolve to mindless cursing at someone and would try to stay away from personally attacking someone with others still being there. This then again changes if you've got her over the edge too much or when she's a little tipsy. She has a few things she just knows she knows her stuff about and oh hell if someone dares to tell her differently, she then can be very stubborn and hard to argue with. The best thing to do then is to agree to disagree and then later, after having thought about it she'd come back and apologize and make up. She also is rather slow sometimes, she takes her time and gets tense when someone tries to rush her. She's also not really a morning person and when she wants her sleep, she wants her sleep and you should definitely not disturb her unless it's an emergency. She tends to be all about justice and fairness and wants to give people a chance, even then ones that seem annoying or hard to work with at first but if after trying hard someone still seems that way, she would be like "I give up, screw you." and then blank that person out for as much as possible. She wouldn't openly act hateful but her hints of ignoring that person or leaving the room when that person is there definitively tell. She rarely has moments where she's really mad - normally, she'd be angry a little but calms down very easily if you just leave her alone for a bit or let her vent - and then, well, then you should watch out because she could do anything in a blind stir of rage and attack anyone within armreach. She'd feel horrible about it afterwards but it's something she can't control. She's creative and imaginative and is pretty analyzing, she wouldn't just jump into something and think deeply about how to handle it first. She has always been into making stories and is into roleplaying online when she has the time. She does sometimes have a 'damnit' or a 'sh-t' slipping out of her but she doesn't swear overly much. When she's a bit tipsy - her parents allow her to have one and one only bottle per night after she's done working and only in the weekends. She would get a lot more chatty, she'd laugh at anything, get more sarcastic and make fun of stupid things like store names or check out other people's clothes and mention she'd love to have some of those, the 'weirder' the clothing the better. She also always claps her hands when she's really excited or laughs like a storm and is the queen of choking on her drinks when someone says something funny while she takes a gulp. LIKES: Traditional Arabian music, food and dancing, working with the camera, taking pictures with her digicam, her family, her work at the restaurant, movies and recently started to get into the 'horror' subgenre as well, writing and roleplaying online (very devoted to the text based ones), talking about the roleplays with her friends online. She finds MSN and AIM handy as it's easy to catch up with someone over it. She loves bohemian and traditional clothing together with modern fashion, she's proud of her hair and heritage and likes to swim or to take long walks through the woods to keep in shape (she does this every weekend). She loves sunny weather and finds the woods very calming and intriguing. The family owns some birds she really likes to look at and in the woods she'd look around to spot a few to photograph as well. She cycles too and likes it. Looking at lightning while she's indoors she finds interesting as well, she finds it pretty to look at. She loves salty things, she's addicted to it! She also likes to have a drink or two when she's out to have fun but no more, she doesn't like to risk getting too drunk not to remember and to have an angry father hunting her down. She loves movies as well. DISLIKES: She hates the rain; easily catches a cold and gets cold and gets depressed from having to go through it. She can't stand wind blowing through her hair and hates people who are very sexist. She can't stand customers who would be so picky and the men who would stare at her ass in the waitress uniform. She really doesn't like chocolate and candy as it's too sweet for her taste. She doesn't like jogging or going to the gym. The former bores her and the latter she can't bring up the discipline for to do it regularly. She would roll her eyes at people fighting over the internet or using it as a shield to say whatever they wouldn't say in real life and definitely is not fond of mindless swearing. People who are completely wasted she finds a bit intimidating and people who make a joke out of everything she just plain avoids. She also hates to get her clothes torn or dirty and if she seems to spill she'd immediately check thoroughly if her clothes aren't ruined. She hates to look like a caveman in public so she would definitely do something about her looks before going outside. STRENGTHS: Creative, imaginative, analyzes situations well and can come up with solutions for certain problems. She is used to having to walk or cycle for an hour or more and so she won't be the first to complain about it or get affected by it when forced to do it. She's almost trooper-ish when it's really needed as she's used to having to walk or cycle through the rain. She's warm and friendly to newbies and would definitely try, when there is a tough situation, to keep up the good spirits even when she's losing hers as well. She's also very forgiving and gives people a chance - and a second one when they mess up. She can argue on a rather civilized way and help the others to do the same thing. She would always try to avoid causing a big scene to weird others out with and she's also not too dependant, she can live with being alone for the time being. She also knows the horror movies and wouldn't make a traditional horror movie mistake XD. WEAKNESSES: Not used to having to run fast or for a long while, only mediocre in strength and her energy level can suddenly sink and then she really, really needs rest and would get annoyed easily if she can't rest and her energy level is low. When she is around new people, she's rather shy and uncomfortable and would need someone speaking to her first before she loosens up. She has a massive sense of fairness and justice and whenever she feels something isn't fair she can get pretty irrational and even throw a tantrum. Her sense of humor isn't understood well by people who don't know her which can cause an awkward situation. She then finally has moments with blind rage if she's pressured enough where everything she had been holding in pours out and she really can't be polite at that moment, not to anyone. She would then blindly attack someone because of her rage, it completely consumes her for a moment and blinds her for everything around her. As she's recently been into horror movies, she would pull out a 'oh, in a horror movie you'd be so dead' on the weirdest moments and would annoy others with it especially when the situation resolved to horror-ish. She's also a bit of a slow thinker and needs her time to let things get through her or to make a good decision. FEARS: She's terrified of heights and would already cringe and get tears in her eyes in agony when having to face it for a while and already at 12 feet high. She's also afraid of disappointing her family or her friends and afraid of messing up and others not giving her the second chance she deserves and gives to others. She's also not fond of being alone in the dark and would look over her shoulder regularly and try to find a weapon as soon as possible to feel more protected with. RELATIONSHIPS: Friends with the elites/model students. She's in an arranged marriage and she actually likes this guy and can see herself growing old with him and giving him children. But she isn't in love with him. FAMILY: Father (Saïd, 62) and mother (Jasmina, 61), three older brothers (Ilias: 24, Ahmed: 26 and Hassan: 27) of which the oldest is already married and has a baby boy (Karim). BIO: Grew up in a big family, like the traditional Arabian one and got raised with their culture and its rituals. She tries hard to combine those together and is proud of her religion as a Muslim but like her family is, they aren't big fundamentalists who do anything according to the Koran. They combine the most important pieces together with modern world and life. The Azria family has had their own restaurant for generation after generation and the family has always had most of its employees being the relatives themselves who live above the restaurant and some friends. Salima had a normal youth and school life but had never been as good with her grades as others as she had to help out at the restaurant a lot. Or maybe she just wasn't getting the time she needed to study for tests; anyway, she always had to study her ass off and only get a C while others had great grades with no effort. She's already failed a grade and it's most likely she's only going to graduate just barely this time. She decided to fully devote her life to helping around at the restaurant and her father, the owner, gives her a fund so she can do stuff she likes when done working after the summer. She misses having a good education but loves her job regardless. She however managed to stay in touch with some highschool friends. She had always been pretty well with a camera and loves to pretend to be in a horror movie. She finds the idea of playing a horror movie victim amusing and loves to think along about creative ways of her character to die. Her family has accepted this hobby as long as her work doesn't suffer from it. OTHER: Her favorite music is the traditional music her family plays in the restaurant. GAMEPLAY: She'll pray a lot and hope she's been good enough to have Allah watch over her. She will try to read the Koran once or twice for peace. She will try to excuse it all with "Maybe it was their time." but even she herself doesn't know that for sure. She will team up with anyone and keep a clear eye on them. She'd fight like hell if someone attacked her group and would rather die then letting her allies down. She'd suggest to travel in a group and hide from time to time. She would however need to rest mroe then others and even though the situation isn't like it, she'd get angry if someone would be all "You can't rest now, we need to go on.". She'll decide for herself if she's got enoug energy left inside her for that or not. She's very naive and forgives people too easily so she can easily be played or backstabbed. She'd even trust someone who seemed like they'd already have killed. She doesn't want to believe that anyone is bad.